Stone Cold of London
by NikkiHeart666
Summary: La vie ne fait pas de cadeau. Employé de bureau, dettes, factures impayées, crédits, crédits à rembourser avec intérêts, loyer à payer, charges, nourritures, impôts à payer, puis tout s'effondre. La rue. Le froid, le noir. Telle est mon histoire. AH. M pour certains événements. PDV Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous?)! Voici ma nouvelle fiction! Je précise que les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils appartiennent presque tous à Stephenie Meyer, d'autres m'appartiennent et font une apparition éclair... Voici le détail des personnages principaux et ensuite je vous laisse découvrir le prologue! **

**Edward**, 26 ans, ancien employé de bureau se retrouvant à la rue avec son chien, Bear.

**Bella**, 21 ans, fuit son quotidien de femme battue par son conjoint et se retrouve à la rue après avoir épuisé ses économies et ses solutions de secours.

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Stone Cold of London – Prologue (Edward Point of View)

Je me recroqueville dans le froid, Bear contre moi. Encore trois heures avant le lever du soleil. Trois longues heures à rester assis contre le mur en brique de cette ruelle abritée du vent, coincé entre un container à ordures et un tas de papiers. On survit comme on peut. Voilà plus d'un an que ce calvaire perdure. Un an de vie dans la rue, uniquement parce que la vie est un simple château de carte et qu'en un coup de vent, tout s'effondre.

Avant, j'étais employé dans un bureau, banal. Puis, il y a eu Tanya, qui en a profité pour vider ma carte bleue avec ses achats compulsifs. Après m'avoir largué quand elle a terminé de me dilapider mes comptes, j'ai dû emprunter et je n'ai jamais réussi à rembourser ma banque. Les impayés se sont multipliés, mon appartement a été saisi, mes meubles, mes comptes, bref, depuis un an, il ne me reste plus que mon vieux sac à dos et mon chien. Enfin, chien est un bien grand mot. Il n'a littéralement plus qu'un côté tant la nourriture lui manque aussi.

Bear bouge contre moi, à la recherche de plus de chaleur. Il a sa tête contre mon buste et je resserre mes genoux contre nous. L'épaisseur de la couverture nous enveloppant ne peut rien contre ce mois de mars particulièrement glacial.

L'aube commence à se lever sur les rues de Londres. Je me relève péniblement et je range la couverture dans mon sac, que je hisse sur mon épaule. J'attrape la laisse du chien et je me dégourdis un peu les membres en marchant jusqu'au bout de la rue tout en me frottant la barbe. Il y a un an, je me rasais tous les jours de près. Maintenant, si je me rase une fois toutes les deux semaines, c'est un miracle. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je le fasse, je dois être méconnaissable, même pour les deux dames qui me voient une fois par semaine à la distribution du petit-déjeuner organisé par la paroisse de Saint James.

Je marche sans but précis, Bear suivant mes pas. Je me dirige vers la gare, au moins, il n'y a pas de courant d'air et il y a assez de boutiques pour passer le temps un moment au chaud. Je commence par me rendre dans le petit café de la gare. Je présente à la serveuse ma carte donnée par un foyer pas loin. Il me reste encore deux collations offertes. Elle m'installe au fond près du radiateur et elle revient quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau rempli. Je l'interroge du regard et elle me désigne le patron de l'établissement qui se dirige vers ma table. Il prend lui-même des bras de sa serveuse le plateau et il me le sert.

-Edward, depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas mangé ?

-Avant-hier soir.

-Ce plateau vous redonnera de la force. Et comment va ce brave Bear, demande-t-il en lui caressant la tête. Lui aussi il semble affamé. Shana, apportez un bol d'eau et les restes de viandes d'hier.

-C'est très généreux de votre part, monsieur…

-Appelez-moi Sam. Allez, restaurez-vous, vous en avez besoin.

Je déguste lentement mon plateau. Le jus d'orange me paraît froid mais la fraicheur est vite oubliée avec le mug de café fumant. Je savoure mon œuf au plat avec mon toast grillé, avant de finir sur une note sucrée avec la viennoiserie. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé aussi bien. Même Bear est traité comme un roi ce matin, avec des restes de roastbeef et du blanc de poulet.

Je reste au chaud encore une bonne demie-heure avant de remercier chaleureusement Sam pour sa générosité sans limite. Son café et un des seuls de la ville à promouvoir l'aide pour les SDF, le second étant éloigné du centre. Je me rends ensuite dans les toilettes publiques, tellement mal entretenues qu'elles sont évitées par les voyageurs. Cela me permet de faire ma toilette sommaire sans être déranger par les aller et venues des gens. Bear s'installe dans un coin, tandis que je sors de mon sac mes maigres effets de toilette. Le miroir mural cassé me suffit pour voir mon reflet. Je rivalise avec Cro-Magnon. Je passe un rapide jet d'eau froide sur ma peau rougie par le froid. Le contact de l'eau glacée me brûle le visage, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je sors ensuite la bombe de mousse achetée il y a quelques mois avec les pounds amassés quand je faisais la manche près du marché de Camden. Elle est aussi vide que mes poches. Je la jette dans la poubelle débordante et je me rabats sur le reste de savon liquide dans le distributeur. Je le fais mousser sur ma barbe et je me rase du mieux que je peux avec le rasoir acheté en même temps que la bombe, dont les lames ne sont plus aiguisées.

J'arrive finalement à bout de ma pilosité et je rince les restes de savon encore présent sur ma peau. Une fois ma toilette terminée je sors de cet endroit et je m'installe une bonne partie de la matinée sur un banc avec Bear. Je regarde les trains passer, j'écoute le musicien jouant de son accordéon, son chapeau à l'envers sur le sol en guise de récolte penny. Il se retrouve devant le fait accompli après deux heures de jeu, les gens sont radins avec leur petit confort personnel. Ils ne savent pas qu'avant notre misère, nous étions comme eux, à mépriser les gens comme nous.

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites-moi tout! :)**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite et vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma page Facebook _Nikki's Fictions_ !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes! J'ai été très surprise et surtout très touchée de voir que cette fiction suscite un très grand engouement, je n'ai qu'un mot: MERCI! C'est un thème qui me tient à coeur et ça fait un moment que je voulais écrire quelque chose là dessus. Voilà chose faite. Cette fic est déjà intégralement écrite, elle est en cours de correction chez Clemeria pour les deux derniers chapitres. Je précise que cette fic est courte, elle comporte seulement 5 chapitres. **

**Globalement, je ne vais pas vous cacher que cette fic n'est pas joyeuse joyeuse, vous découvrirez le pourquoi du comment au fil des semaines. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je file répondre aux 4 reviews anonymes!**

**PS: DISCLAMER: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à S. Meyer (elle me les prête... ou pas!)**

* * *

_**Pitch18**: Oui, je peux te l'assurer, tu vas pleurer, surtout si tu es sensible! Alors prépare les Kleenex!_

_**Rc**: Tu n'as pas tout tord, tu verras pourquoi. L'expression "avoir qu'un côté" est quelque chose qui se dit facilement chez moi pour qualifier quelqu'un ou quelque chose de très maigre ou très fin. Par exemple, les chats grecs en général sont souvent, vu de dessus, pas très large, dans ce cas, cette expression a tout son sens. _

_**Ces85**: Merci beaucoup!_

_**CELI**: Merci, la suite est là! _

* * *

Stone Cold of London – Chapter One (Edward Point of View)

Je suis dans cette file d'attente depuis ce qui me paraît des heures. Je suis à bout de force, je tiens à peine debout, je n'ai rien avalé depuis deux jours maintenant. Idem pour Bear. Je tends les mains et je prends l'assiette de soupe et la tranche de pain. Je vais m'asseoir à une table installée sous la tente de la soupe populaire. Au moins, je suis au chaud le temps de manger mon repas. Je retournerai dans ma ruelle plus tard, avant il faudra que je fasse la manche près de Camden. Je mords dans ma tranche de pain et je donne à Bear un bout de croûte qu'il s'empresse de mâchonner.

-Je peux me mettre ici, me dit une femme au visage sale en désignant la place en face de moi.

-Oui, pas de problème, dis-je en avalant une cuillère de soupe.

Je l'observe. Elle paraît jeune. Elle est maigre et cernée, elle a la peau pâle. Elle a les traits tirés et elle semble affamée. Elle a à peine posé le bol de soupe devant elle qu'elle commence à l'engloutir sans même respirer entre chaque gorgée.

-Ne mange pas aussi vite, tu auras faim dans une heure.

-Je t'ai pas sonné, répond-elle de manière agressive.

-A voir, tu n'es pas du milieu depuis très longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre aussi ?

-Techniquement rien, mais avec le froid qu'il va faire cette nuit… Dans le milieu, on n'aime jamais entendre qu'un des nôtres n'a pas passé la nuit. Elle repose son bol de soupe et je lis comme de la peur dans son regard. Hey, je ne voulais pas te faire peur non plus. Moi c'est Ed'.

-Bella.

-Règle numéro un, même si tu n'as rien mangé depuis trois jours, ne jamais se précipiter sur la nourriture, ça va te faire une boule à l'estomac et après, tu as faim très vite. Surtout si c'est du solide. Là, c'est du liquide. Si tu manges tranquillement, tu auras encore faim sur le moment, mais tu verras, ça passera. Le pain, prends-le dans une poche.

-Pourquoi tu m'aides comme ça ?

-Parce qu'à vu de nez, tu es nouvelle et si tu manges comme ça et que tu n'as pas un bon abri cette nuit, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, je t'accorde une semaine, deux, pas plus.

-Tu es là depuis combien de temps pour juger ?

-Ca doit faire un an, je pense. Quand on est dans la rue, on n'a plus la notion du temps.

Le silence s'installe entre nous. Je lui souhaite bon appétit par politesse et je continue à manger. De temps en temps, je fais tremper un petit morceau de pain dans la soupe et je le glisse à mes pieds pour Bear. Je l'entends glapir sous la table tant il est heureux de manger quelque chose. Je termine lentement mon potage et je ramène le bol au stand de l'association. J'attache la laisse de Bear et je marche sans but précis pendant un moment. J'entends derrière moi quelqu'un courir et quand je me retourne, je vois Bella, qui m'appelle et me fait signe de la main. Elle arrive à ma hauteur essoufflée.

-Edward, attends !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu es la seule personne que je connais en ville et…

-Et quoi ?

-Je me demandais… si, on…

-Bella, règle numéro deux, dans la rue, il n'y a pas de on, ni de nous, c'est la loi de la jungle, chacun survit seul.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'étais bavard, c'est tout. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.

Je continue à marcher. Je sais que j'ai été un peu dur, mais il le faut. Accompagné, ils ne me laisseront jamais entrer dans un foyer pour la nuit. Surtout un homme et une femme. C'est la règle, pas de couples, ou de personnes par deux. Ca me fait mal de la laisser comme ça livrée à elle même. En admettant qu'elle trouve un coin abrité, qu'elle le garde, parce que les vieux ivrognes du coin ne vont pas se gêner pour la virer ou pour lui faire je ne sais quoi encore. Elle ne tiendra pas. Elle apparaîtra comme les autres dans la rubrique faits divers des journaux locaux « encore un SDF qui a souffert mortellement du froid ou de la rudesse de la rue ». Je jette un rapide coup d'œil en arrière. Elle n'a pas bougé. Elle fixe le vide. Elle semble même avoir une trainée humide sur la joue. Ca y est, je culpabilise. Je reviens sur mes pas et je l'appelle. Elle lève le regard et fuit subitement. Je la hèle encore une fois, mais cette fois, elle semble décidée à me fuir. Je me surprends à partir à sa recherche. Je presse le pas, Bear à ma suite. Nous finissons par la retrouver, ironie du sort, dans la ruelle voisine à la mienne. Elle est recroquevillée sur elle-même dans la crasse de la ruelle. Je m'agenouille à sa hauteur, elle cache son visage à l'aide de ses bras entourant ses genoux. Bear se couche à ses pieds. Elle le regarde. J'attrape son menton et je la force à me regarder. Je suis hypnotisé par le flot chocolaté de ses yeux humides. Elle se dégage de ma poigne.

-Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi !

-Bella… Je suis désolée…

-Va-t'en !

-Laisse-moi finir ma phrase ! Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te parler, tu as cru que je t'aiderai ensuite, je suis désolé pour le faux espoir. Je regarde autour d'elle. Tu n'as pas de carton ?

-Non…

-Tu vas avoir froid cette nuit, et c'est pas la nuit à avoir froid.

-Pourquoi tu m'aides, demande-t-elle en reniflant.

-Parce que, je te l'ai dit, aujourd'hui, je suis bavard et j'ai eu un élan de bonté. Allez, lève-toi.

Elle se remet sur ses deux pieds et me regarde.

-On va faire un marché, d'accord ?

-Quel marché ?

-A vu de nez, tu ne connais rien à la rue, moi oui. Je vais t'apprendre les bases et ensuite, tu te débrouilleras seule. Deal ?

-Deal.

Nous nous serrons la main en guise de pacte.

-Première chose, sortons de cette ruelle, tu as vraiment choisi la pire pour t'installer. Viens, on va dans la mienne.

Je lui tends la main et elle attrape mes doigts entre les siens. Elle a la peau très froide. J'ai vraiment bien fait de lui venir en aide. En étant déjà glacée maintenant, elle n'aurait pas passé la nuit.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre avec la rencontre Bella/Edward. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites-moi tout! :)**

**Un grand merci à _Clemeria_ pour ses corrections (au passage, allez lire ses fictions, elles valent vraiment la peine!)**

**Retrouvez moi sur Twitter, cherchez _NikkiHeart666_ et sur Facebook _Nikki's Fictions_**

**Et je fais aussi un peu de pub à un ami, allez voir sa page facebook _Little Dirty Joe _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes, désolée pour le retard. Je réponds en vitesse aux reviews annonymes et je vous retrouve en bas.**

**B**renda: Merci, la suite est là!

**R**c:De rien. Merci à toi d'être si fidèle à la fiction. Désolée pour les chapitres trop court, je crains par contre que cette fois encore tu restes sur ta faim...

**G**uest: Merci!

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Stone Cold of London – Chapter Two (Edward Point of View)

Je lui tends la main et elle attrape mes doigts entre les siens. Elle a la peau très froide. J'ai vraiment bien fait de lui venir en aide. En étant déjà glacée maintenant, elle n'aurait pas passé la nuit. Je l'emmène jusqu'à une benne à papiers et je lui demande de prendre un grand emballage en carton, assez épais.

-Pour trouver les meilleurs, il faut viser les bennes de restaurant, lui conseillai-je.

-Il est assez grand celui-là ?

-Il est parfait. Aplatis-le bien et suis-moi.

Cette fois-ci, je l'emmène dans mon chez-moi, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Je lui montre comment s'installer pour la nuit. Le carton fait office de matelas : il protège de l'humidité et il ne nous fait pas dormir à même le sol. Je lui explique qu'il faut toujours s'abriter du vent, que ce soit avec un container, un mur, etc. L'avantage de cette ruelle, c'est qu'elle est sans issue, donc il n'y a pas beaucoup de courant d'air et ici le container sert au cas où si le vent souffle et s'engouffre dans la ruelle. Cette nuit, il ne va pas servir. Tant mieux. Je lui montre ensuite comment garder la chaleur. Cela correspond plus ou moins à la position à adopter en cas de chagrin d'amour, genoux repliés contre soi, le menton non pas sur les genoux, mais le visage face à eux. Ca créée une petite bulle, réchauffée par le souffle. Avec un animal, il faut faire la même chose avec la bête dans les bras. La chaleur de chacun réchauffe l'autre. Demain, je lui montrerai comment faire la manche et comment assurer sa place dans un foyer pour la nuit. Pour le moment, nous nous installons sur nos cartons, dos au mur. Elle caresse distraitement la tête de Bear, appuyé sur son genou.

-Pourquoi tu es ici, me demande-t-elle soudain.

-Quoi ?

-C'est quoi ton histoire, elle reformule.

-Classique. La spirale infernale. J'étais manager du personnel dans une boite de graphisme. J'avais un beau poste et je gagnais bien ma vie. J'avais tout pour moi : Une carrière prometteuse, un appart dans le quartier le plus chic de Londres, une copine… Comme quoi, la pauvreté extrême peut arriver à tout le monde.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Mon ex, Tanya, n'a jamais travaillé de sa vie et elle a toujours été gâtée par papa, sa mère est décédée quand elle avait trois ans. Mais quand papa est décédé d'une crise cardiaque, elle a dilapidé tout le fric de son héritage. Elle a donc eu besoin d'un mec pour vivre à son crochet et lui pomper son fric. J'ai été naïf. Elle était très belle, blonde, de beaux yeux, mais très superficielle, comme je l'étais à l'époque moi aussi. On formait un beau couple, ou du moins, en apparence. Après, comme tu dois t'en douter, je l'ai logée, nourrie, blanchie et elle a dilapidé mes revenus en moins d'un an. Après, pour vivre, j'ai dû faire un emprunt, que je n'ai jamais réussi à rembourser et juste avant que je ne coule complètement, elle m'a quitté. J'avais un problème de moins, jusqu'à ce que mon entreprise fasse un mauvais placement en bourse et qu'elle se casse la gueule. Il y a eu une vague de licenciement et j'en faisais partie. Je me suis retrouvé sans boulot, avec un emprunt à rembourser et surtout sans fric. Après, la logique veut que ma banque m'ait saisi mes meubles, puis mon appart. Depuis, je suis à la rue.

-Et ça dure depuis un an ?

-Environ oui. Et toi, c'est quoi ton histoire, lui demandai-je.

-C'est toujours très dur à raconter, dit-elle, hésitante.

-Prends ton temps.

-Ok, j'y vais, dit-elle tout en se donnant du courage. J'ai fui mon copain qui me battait. Je n'ai jamais vraiment songé à aller voir la police, je ne l'ai toujours pas fait d'ailleurs. Ce soir-là, Jacob avait beaucoup bu. Et moi, j'étais sortie avec une amie sans le lui dire. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de lui que ce soir-là, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Si tu veux t'arrêter là, tu n'es pas obligée de continuer.

-Non, ça fait du bien d'en parler. Il m'a attrapé les poignets et m'a secoué pour savoir où j'étais. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Il m'a giflé. Une fois, deux fois. Je n'ai pas bougé. Il m'a lâché brutalement et il m'a poussé contre la table basse du salon. Le verre a cédé et m'a entaillé partout et il a commencé à déraper plus que de raison, il a frappé le mur, il y avait la trace de son poing. Il a pratiquement retourné le salon dans son intégralité et j'ai vraiment eu très peur quand il m'a agrippé le cou et qu'il a commencé à serrer. Je me suis débattue et j'ai hurlé, hurlé, à m'en crever les poumons. J'ai eu de la chance que les voisins aient débarqués. Je n'ai pas demandé mon reste et je suis partie, je me suis réfugiée chez ma meilleure amie pour la nuit et le lendemain, quand il est parti au travail à midi, j'ai fait mes valises et je suis partie m'installer chez ma meilleure amie qui m'a prêté sa chambre d'ami. Quand elle s'est mariée et qu'elle est tombée enceinte, j'ai décidé de partir et je suis allée à l'hôtel, à Glasgow. J'ai réussi à y vivre deux mois, mais j'ai dû abandonner la fac, je n'arrivais pas à travailler en même temps. Après, l'hôtel a refusé de me loger plus longtemps, parce que je prenais une chambre qu'ils pouvaient louer plus chère et plus souvent. J'ai dû choisir le contenu d'un sac à dos et avec mes dernières économies, j'ai payé un billet d'avion Glasgow-Londres. Je suis arrivée il y a quatre jours et j'ai réussi à me trouver un lit dans une chambre de jeunesse, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent que je n'avais pas de quoi payer. Ils m'ont fichue dehors et me voilà, dans ta ruelle.

-De nous deux, tu as vécu le pire, constatai-je. Tu as de la chance, cette nuit, il ne va pas faire trop froid. Je te donnerai Bear dans les bras, tu auras de la chaleur en plus.

La nuit tombe sur Londres, nous n'avons pas bougés de la ruelle. Elle s'est endormie, fatiguée de sa journée. Bear, dans ses bras, a aussi sombré avec Morphée. Je les regarde tous les deux. Elle semble si fragile et à la fois paisible. Elle a encore beaucoup à apprendre de la rue. Mais je suis content de lui avoir laissé une chance, elle la vaut. Demain, je lui montrerai les bases et je verrai comment elle se débrouille. En attendant, je vais dormir un peu moi aussi, j'en ai besoin. Je m'appuie un peu plus contre le mur et me replie sur moi-même, je ne mets pas longtemps à rejoindre Bella et Bear dans un sommeil calme, dénudé de rêve et de cauchemar.

* * *

**Un grand merci à Clemeria pour ses corrections! Pour me retrouver sur Facebook, c'est Nikki's Fictions! ;) J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! A dimanche prochain sans fautes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonjour! Cette semaine, me voici à l'heure! J'ai été très touchée par toutes vos reviews et surtout, étonnée par le nombre d'anonymes! Si vous avez Facebook, je suis curieuse de vous connaître! Venez vous manifester sur ma page Nikki's Fictions et d'ailleurs, les autres aussi! Je ne mords pas! :) Je vous laisse avec la suite, mais avant de vous retrouver en bas, je réponds aux reviews des anonymes!**

_**G**uest 1_: De rien, la suite est là, bonne lecture!

_**B**ree_: Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment touchée. Voilà la suite, bisous!

_**G**uest 2_: Tu sauras s'ils vont s'en sortir d'ici quelques chapitres! Bonne lecture!

**BONNE LECTURE LES GIRLS (s'il y a des boys, qu'ils se manifestent! - là aussi je ne mords pas!)**

* * *

Stone Cold of London – Chapter Three (Edward Point of View)

Le soleil brillant de ce mois de juillet commence sa descente vers l'horizon. Je me relève et marche avec Bear à ma suite pour rejoindre Bella. Nous avons passés la journée à faire la manche, chacun à un endroit opposé et comme souvent à la fin de ce genre de journée, nous nous retrouvons pour faire les comptes.

-Et de cinq ponds quatre-vingts ! Je te bats.

-C'est la chance du débutant et parce que tu es une femme, les gens ont tendance à donner plus. Aller, avec ça, on a de quoi se payer une portion de frites au McDonald's et un coca avec un peu de chance, on y va ?

Elle ne me répond pas et me tend simplement la main. Depuis que je l'ai prise sous mon aile, notre relation a passablement évolué. Je lui ai appris tout ce que je savais, cette étape a duré environ un mois, à vu d'œil, je l'ai laissé prendre son envol seule et une semaine plus tard, elle m'attendait dans ma ruelle. Quand elle m'a vue, elle s'est levée et elle m'a embrassé. Depuis, nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés. Nous survivons ensemble, par tous les temps.

Pour une journée d'octobre, le temps est particulièrement cru. Tenir Bear ne suffit plus à Bella pour garder une source de chaleur et nous ne pouvons pas rester assis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans risque une hypothermie. Il faut que je nous trouve un autre abri, et vite.

Je réfléchis tout en regardant Bella trembler de froid. C'est en regardant ses lèvres s'entrechoquer qu'un éclat de génie me traverse enfin. Je fouille prestement mes poches et je demande à Bella d'en faire de même. Nous trouvons de quoi prendre le métro pour une heure, ce qui s'avère être une aubaine pour mon idée. Je l'entraine à ma suite jusqu'à la bouche de métro la plus proche. En prenant nos tickets, je sens le regard des gens peser sur nous et encore plus lorsque nous nous installons à une place assise dans la rame. La pitié, le dégout, voilà tout ce que nous suscitons. C'est triste de voir la mentalité de certaines personnes. Avant d'en arriver là, nous étions aussi bien qu'eux, des gens normaux, mais ça, ils semblent l'oublier.

Nous arrivons enfin à l'endroit que j'avais en tête après une longue marche dans le froid. Bella serre toujours Bear dans ses bras pour tenter de se réchauffer mais n'y parvient pas. Elle me regarde bizarrement une fois que nous nous arrêtons devant notre abri pour la nuit.

-Une usine désaffectée ?

-Oui.

-J'ose demander pourquoi ?

-C'est désaffecté, donc, ça n'appartient à personne. C'est entre quatre murs, donc c'est abrité du vent et à peu près isolé du froid. C'est haut de plafond, donc on peut y faire du feu sans se les geler à l'extérieur et sans risquer d'enflammer le bâtiment. Des questions ?

-Oui, ton feu, tu le fais comment ?

-Viens déjà à l'intérieur et admire le maître.

J'ai beau avoir fait un feu, Bella ne parvient à emmagasiner la chaleur. Nos cartons et l'unique couverture de notre couche ne suffisent plus à la maintenir au chaud non plus. J'ai beau la tenir dans mes bras et la faire serrer Bear contre elle, rien n'y fait. Je lui frictionne les bras et je tente d'apaiser ses tremblements.

-Pourquoi tu ne te réchauffes pas ma Bella ? Hein, pourquoi, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te tenir chaud.

-Serre-moi dans tes bras.

Elle relâche Bear et se retourne contre moi. Elle appuie sa joue contre mon cœur à travers les couches de vêtements. Ses petits bras frêles m'encerclent par la taille et je sens ses lèvres trembler contre moi.

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir cet hiver ?

-Un glaçon vivant.

-J'ai peut-être une idée. Relève-toi.

Elle me regarde bêtement enlever ma veste et retirer mon pull.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ed' ?

-C'est une chose que je ne t'ai pas apprise parce que le temps ne s'y prêtait pas. Je n'ai jamais essayé de faire ça, vu que j'ai toujours été tout seul dans le froid. Théoriquement, le peau contre peau permet de garder une chaleur constante. Tu veux essayer ?

-Si je peux arrêter de grelotter, je ne dis pas non.

Nous nous déshabillons tout en gardant nos sous-vêtements. Je sens Bella gênée de cette semi nudité face à moi. Compte tenu de son passé avec son ex, je comprends tout à fait son malaise.

-Bella, si tu es gênée…

-Non, si ça peut m'aider à avoir moins froid, faisons-le.

Je lui donne la main et je m'allonge sur notre matelas de fortune. Je ressens la morsure de l'air froid sur ma peau, malgré le feu. Sentir la peau glacée de Bella contre la mienne me fait frissonner. Elle appuie sa joue contre mon pectoral droit, ses cheveux me chatouillant le menton. Je mélange nos jambes ensembles et je souris en la sentant coller ses pieds froids contre mes mollets.

-Désolée pour les pieds glacés, je sais que c'est désagréable, Jacob détestait ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, avec Tanya, j'y avais droit tout l'hiver.

Je caresse lentement ses bras, puis son dos. Je la sens frissonner contre moi, même si elle semble avoir un peu moins froid.

-Toujours congelée ?

-Un peu moins.

-Mais tu frissonnes.

-Oh. Non. C'est juste… que… Depuis que j'ai quitté mon ex… Tu es le premier… à me toucher.

-Et ça te dérange ? Parce que si c'est ça, j'arrête.

-Non, à vrai dire, c'est même plutôt agréable.

Elle se retourne dans mes bras, son menton se retrouvant sur mon sternum. Elle m'observe à traverse ses longs cils.

-C'est doux. Comme toi. Tu es si doux avec moi.

-Je suis la douceur dans ce monde de brutes.

-Tu sais ce qui est doux aussi, à part ta longue barbe qui te cache tout le visage?

-Tu ne vas pas te plaindre, je me suis rasé il y a moins d'une semaine ! Alors, vas-y, qu'est-ce qui est doux encore ?

-Tes lèvres, dit-elle en les embrassant lentement.

Progressivement la tournure du baiser prend une tout autre direction et Bella se retrouve délicatement allongée sur le dos contre notre pseudo matelas, moi au dessus d'elle. Je m'apprête à détacher mes lèvres des siennes pour lui demander son accord, mais vu sa réaction positive, j'ai son accord tacite. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille et ses mains encadrent mon visage tout en maintenant fermement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je parviens cependant à séparer nos lèvres.

-Bella, tu es sûre ? Tu en as envie ?

-Oui Ed', j'ai envie de toi.

Je la regarde avec un regard amoureux, si ça existe. Je n'aurais jamais pu penser qu'un jour, alors que je vis dans la rue, je trouverai quelqu'un avec qui je me sens bien, quelqu'un que j'aime d'un véritable amour, pas superficiel ou faux. L'amour le vrai. Et cet amour, c'est Bella qui me l'apporte.

-Ici , lui demandai-je.

-Tu préfères un coin de ruelle en plein mois de janvier ?

Comme si c'était pensable !

* * *

**Je sais, je sais, les fans de lemon vont me tuer... Mais j'assume mon choix de ne pas avoir voulu écrire de lemon pour cette fiction. Oui, en plus je vous frustre parce que dans le chapitre suivant, pas de lemon non plus, mais bien une ellipse de quelques semaines. Je sais que certaines vont se demander pourquoi dans ce cas un rating M, tout simplement pour la dureté de la rue, qui va apparaître dans la suite. **

**Ca m'intéresse de connaître vos hypothèses pour la suite, qui va je le sais d'avance vous faire pleurer, puisque je ne vous cache pas avoir versé des larmes en écrivant. **

**Encore un énorme merci à Clemeria pour ses corrections, elle est toujours fidèle à son poste en plus d'être une très bonne amie. Merci ma poulette! 3**

**Je vous invite à la demander en ami sur facebook avec son compte fanfic: _Clemeria Fanfiction_ et aussi à retrouver un ami sur sa page _Dirty Little Joe_ et moi, vous savez où me trouver! _Nikki's Fictions_ sur facebook et _NikkiHeart666_ sur twitter! **

**A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4!**

**Gros bisous à vous!**

**Nikki**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir! Aujourd'hui, je suis à l'heure! Vu qu'il y a eu des beugs avec FF toute la journée, j'espère qu'il ne manquera pas un mot sur deux dans le chapitre! **

**Munissez-vous de vos Kleenex, vous allez pleurer à chaudes larmes, je le sens!**

**Par manque de temps, je ne réponds pas aux anonymes, je suis vraiment désolée, promis, je me rattrape la prochaine fois!**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Stone Cold of London – Chapter Four (Edward Point of View)

La nuit dernière a été magique. Bella et moi n'avons fait qu'un. Cet instant restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Tout a été si parfait. La sensation de nos corps imbriqués était délicieuse. C'est à regret que nous nous sommes revêtus ce matin pour nous rendre à l'abri Saint Benoît pour recevoir notre petit déjeuné de la semaine.

Les dernières feuilles encore présentes sur les arbres tombent avec les bourrasques de vent. Le mois de novembre s'est imposé avec son temps gris, son brouillard, son vent soutenu et son froid n'améliore pas l'état de Bella. Cette dernière a dû attraper la grippe ou une gastro.

D'après la circulation, les gens doivent rentrer de leur travail. Je les observe depuis la ruelle, ils enfoncent leur nez dans leur écharpe et pressent le pas. Je ne supporte plus de sentir Bella grelotter dans mes bras. Elle se plaint depuis quelques jours de maux de ventre et elle a vomi tout à l'heure dans des toilettes publiques. Je m'inquiète sérieusement pour son état. Je lui frictionne vigoureusement les bras avant de me relever. Elle sort de son demi-sommeil pour me demander où je vais alors que je m'éloigne. Je m'arrête et je rebrousse chemin. Je m'agenouille devant elle et je caresse son visage avec ma paume.

-Tu as besoin d'un lit, au moins pour une nuit avec ton état. Je vais aller te trouver une place dans le foyer de Saint James, ils te donneront des médicaments pour ton mal de ventre et tu iras mieux demain. Je reviens bientôt, d'accord**?**

-D'accord, répond-t-elle faiblement.

-Pendant mon absence, essaie de ne pas t'endormir. Redresse**-**toi et serre Bear dans tes bras. Je fais vite, dis-je en lui embrassant le front avant de me relever.

C'est avec beaucoup de chance que je parviens à lui dégotter une place dans le foyer de Saint James. Je me dépêche de revenir à notre ruelle, où je retrouve Bella qui n'a pas su lutter contre sa fatigue. Je sors de mon sac la laisse de Bear et je la lui attache. Je la passe autour de mon bras et je fais descendre le chien des genoux de Bella. Je la soulève, passant un bras sous la pliure de ses genoux et un bras dans son dos. Je marche d'un pas soutenu vers le foyer, Bear suivant sans broncher.

Je suis accueilli froidement par le chargé des inscriptions. Je demande à voir Florine, la responsable qui m'a assuré avoir une place pour Bella. Quand elle arrive en face de moi, elle se précipite vers Bella et lui retire les mèches de ses cheveux qui lui cachent son visage. Elle dort profondément à présent. Je suis Florine dans l'établissement. Nous traversons un long couloir avant de monter quelques marches d'escaliers usées. Nous traversons un premier dortoir et elle s'arrête en face d'un lit à étage. Je dépose Bella en douceur sur le matelas du bas. Je lui caresse le visage et elle remue dans son sommeil avant de se réveiller**, **désorientée.

-Bella, tu es à Saint James. Florine va bien s'occuper de toi jusqu'à demain onze heures. Je viendrai te chercher.

-Edward, Edward…

-Je vais devoir y aller Bella. Je serai là demain à onze heures.

-Reste avec moi.

-Ma Bella, je ne peux pas rester, c'est la règle, les couples ne sont pas tolérés. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai là demain. Je t'aime, lui dis-je en lui embrassant la tempe.

Je la quitte difficilement et je rentre à notre ruelle. Cette soirée et cette nuit en solitaire me rappellent ma vie en temps que sans domicile fixe avant Bella. C'est de loin la meilleure rencontre que j'ai pu faire depuis que je suis à la rue. Elle détrône Max, le vieux black à moitié aveugle et alcolo, ce type était une légende sur patte rien que par sa réputation. Bella l'a détrôné parce qu'elle est devenue mon soleil, le soleil de mon univers. Elle rayonne et elle me fait rayonner de bonheur malgré notre précarité. Mais je suis convaincu qu'un jour, nous nous en sortirons. Ensemble. Une vie meilleure nous attend ailleurs, j'en suis sûr.

Je me réveille aux aurores. Bear est déjà réveillé. Je décide de lui offrir une petite promenade histoire de lui dégourdir les pattes. Ca me fera aussi un peu de bien de marcher. Je marche sans but à travers les rues de Londres. Je m'étonne à échouer devant la gare. Je rentre dans le hall et m'installe sur un banc, Bear à mes pieds. A six heures, Sam ouvre son café et me fait signe depuis la vitre de venir à l'intérieur. Il me réserve un accueil chaleureux. Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu le voir et pourtant, on dirait que nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés. Il est surpris d'apprendre que je suis avec quelqu'un. Dorénavant, il préparera le petit déjeuné pour trois, il n'oublie jamais Bear, qui n'est jamais laissé de côté, puisqu'il reçoit une gamelle de restes carnés de la veille. Quant à moi, il m'offre croissants et café. Je lui demande un petit sac et j'emporte les viennoiseries avec moi jusqu'à la ruelle. Je ne m'attends pas à retrouver Bella, allongée, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans le froid. J'accours et me jette à genoux vers son petit corps glacé.

-Bella, Bella ! Je la secoue et ramène sa tête sur mes genoux. Je caresse son visage, je m'aperçois qu'elle pleure silencieusement. Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Bella, parle**-**moi, je t'en prie !

Sa lèvre inférieure tremble et ses sanglots redoublent. Je la hisse contre moi et je me laisse aller contre le mur de briques. J'essaie de la consoler du mieux que je peux, même si au final cela ne change pas grand chose à son état. Elle s'agrippe à moi fortement, faisant de moi sa bouée de sauvetage.

-Bella, si tu ne me parles pas, je ne peux pas t'aider. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Ca c'est passé au foyer ? Elle hoche péniblement la tête. Essaie de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Deux hommes, articule-t-elle. Un vieux et un jeune, elle n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase, elle explose en larmes contre mon cou.

La fatalité de ce qu'il s'est passé me saute aux yeux. Je resserre ma prise sur son corps frêle et je me relève, la portant contre moi. Elle grelotte contre moi et je presse le pas pour me rendre au café de Sam, lui peut m'aider.

Il me voit arriver depuis son café et sort voir ce qui se passe. Il me dit d'entrer dans son café et de le suivre derrière le comptoir. Les clients matinaux nous dévisagent alors que nous passons à côté des cuisines. Sam me guide jusqu'à une rampe d'escalier qui mène à son appartement. **I**l ouvre la porte à la volée et crie à travers l'appartement.

-Emily ! Viens vite !

-Pas la peine de crier, je suis là… Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ?

-C'est Edward, commence Sam. C'est le sans abri dont je t'ai parlé. Sa petite-amie, elle aussi sans domicile fixe…

-Bella était pas bien hier soir, continuai-je à sa place. Je lui ai trouvé une place dans le foyer de Saint James pour la nuit. Je l'ai retrouvé recroquevillée dans notre ruelle alors qu'elle devait encore être au foyer. Depuis, elle ne fait que pleurer. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle s'est fait violée.

Le silence s'installe entre nous. Bella remue contre moi et je la regarde. Elle ne semble plus être avec nous, son regard est vide. Je lui caresse le visage, elle ne semble pas sentir ma paume contre sa peau. Emily, la compagne de Sam, s'avance vers moi et observe Bella avant de lui prendre la main.

-Bella, je suis Emily. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je vais t'aider. Tu me fais confiance ?

Pour toute réponse, Bella hoche la tête lentement.

-Je sais ce que tu traverses. Je l'ai moi-même vécu. On va commencer par te réchauffer. Tu veux prendre un bain ?

-Edward, gémit-elle.

-Oui, Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi.

Emily se dirige vers la salle de bain. Elle s'arrête en chemin et s'adresse à Sam.

-Prépare le canapé-lit avec les draps qui sont dans l'armoire du couloir. Je vais faire couler l'eau pour le bain.

Emily me laisse seul avec Bella dans la salle de bain. Elle reviendra pour lui laver les cheveux dans un moment. Je commence par l'asseoir sur la cuvette des toilettes pour la dévêtir. Elle fond en larme**s** alors que je m'apprête à lui retirer ses sous-vêtements.

-Bella… Ne pleure**s** pas ma chérie. Je sais que c'est difficile ce que tu as vécu. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je ne vais rien te faire. Je vais juste te retirer tes sous-vêtements pour aller dans le bain, d'accord ?

Encore une fois, elle hoche la tête en signe de réponse. Je la plonge dans l'eau savonneuse. Emily revient, elle lui lave les cheveux alors que je lui savonne le corps. Emily lui rince soigneusement la tête à l'aide du pommeau de douche. Quand elle a terminé, elle lui enroule une serviette autour de ses cheveux mouillés et elle attrape un peignoir propre, qu'elle tient grand ouvert en détournant les yeux. J'aide Bella à se mettre debout et je lui enfile le tissu éponge. Je relève le tissu sur ses mollets pour qu'il n'entre pas en contact avec l'eau du bain et je la hisse hors de la vasque. Je suis Emily qui me conduit jusqu'au salon, où Sam, qui est retourné travailler, a installé le canapé-lit. Je la glisse dans les draps et Emily s'occupe de lui démêler les cheveux.

-Va prendre une douche. Je t'ai laissé des vêtements de Sam. Sers-toi de tout ce que tu veux. Tu trouveras un rasoir jetable dans la pharmacie et la bombe de mousse à raser est dans le meuble sous le lavabo.

Je sors de la salle de bain une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Je me rends dans le salon, où je trouve Bella endormie, sa tête appuyée sur les genoux d'Emily. Elle lui caresse lentement les cheveux. Je m'installe sur le rebord du canapé et je glisse ma main vers celle de Bella et je noue nos doigts ensemble. Emily se met, après un long silence, à me raconter ce qui lui est arrivé il y a de ça dix ans. Elle a été séquestrée et violée pendant des semaines et c'est grâce à Sam qu'elle est en vie aujourd'hui. Elle avait dix-huit ans à l'époque. Depuis, ils ne se sont jamais quittés et elle attend un heureux événement. Je n'avais même pas remarqué son ventre enflé sous son t-shirt. Elle m'apprend aussi qu'elle a discuté avec Sam et qu'ils tiennent à nous aider, Bella et moi. Emily tient à ce que nous logeons chez eux quelques jours. Elle a préparé un coin pour Bear, qui semble déjà avoir pris ses aises.

-C'est très généreux de votre part, commençai-je.

-C'est normal, je sais ce qu'elle traverse. Je fais partie d'une association. Si elle a envie, elle pourra venir avec moi tous les jeudis. Mais déjà, quand elle se réveillera et qu'elle aura mangé quelque chose, je vais l'emmener voir un médecin.

-J'ai toujours une consultation gratuite…

-Ta consultation gratuite, tu la gardes pour une autre fois, cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui lui paie le docteur, compris ?

-Oui, tout à fait.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas être agressive. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

-Non merci, ça va pour le moment.

-D'accord, dans ce cas, je vais préparer une soupe pour Bella, ça lui fera du bien quand elle voudra manger.

Vers quatorze heures, Bella émerge de son sommeil. Elle a enfin arrêté de pleurer. Je l'emmène dans la cuisine où Emily est en train de faire de la vaisselle que nous avons utilisé à midi.

-Bella, tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, ça va. Merci.

-Tu sembles avoir retrouvé des couleurs. Est-ce que tu as faim ?

Son estomac répond à sa place, gargouillant bruyamment. Emily sourit et sort une assiette creuse de l'armoire.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, rit-elle. Installe-toi, je vais te servir de la soupe.

Emily a prêté des vêtements à Bella et elle nous emmène consulter une médecin qu'elle connaît bien, puisque c'est elle qui s'est occupé de son cas il y a dix ans. Je confie Bella à Emily pour les divers examens. Emily vient me trouver trente minutes plus tard et me demande de venir. Je retrouve Bella allongée, dans une chemise d'hôpital, sur un siège d'examen, les genoux replié**s** et un drap sur ses derniers. Je m'installe sur le siège à côté d'elle et je lui prends la main. Elle sert fort mes doigts entre les siens.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ?

-Regarde l'écran.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Regarde.

Je pose mes yeux sur ledit écran sans comprendre. L'écran noir avec des lignes grises montre un petit rond au centre de l'écran. Je mets un certain temps avant de faire le lien entre l'écran et la sonde posée sur le bas ventre de Bella.

-C'est le résultat de toi et moi il y a un mois et demi, tu t'en souviens, me demande-t-elle.

-Et comment pourrai-je l'oublier.

-La médecin m'a dit que je n'ai pas eu de séquelles physiques par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir et pareil pour le… le foetus. Bella se tait pendant de longues secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

* * *

**Je commence déjà à creuser ma tombe... Sur ce, je vais me munir de ma pèle et je lirai vos reviews quand j'aurais terminé de creuser mon trou pour vos réactions sur l'épilogue qui sera dispo la semaine prochaine...**

**Bon dimanche à vous et bonne reprise pour demain!**

**Bisous!**

**PS: un immense merci à Clemeria!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à toutes. Aujourd'hui, je reviens avec l'épilogue de cette fiction. ATTENTION MOUCHOIRS OBLIGATOIRES**

**Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant. Vous avez été beaucoup à réagir sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews des inscrites. **

**Pour ce qui est des anonymes, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu la semaine passée et je suis aussi désolée de ne pas avoir le temps de le faire cette semaine encore. En tout cas, je voudrais vous dire à toutes un énorme merci, sans vous, je ne serai pas là à poster sur ce site. **

**Je ne m'attendais pas à un si grand engouement pour cette fiction. J'ai été extrêmement touchée par certaines reviews et demandes. Je tiens à remercier Bree pour sa proposition, si tu n'as pas changé d'avis, cela ne me pose aucun problème. Lis leur dans ce cas aussi la note à la fin de l'épilogue. **

**Je tiens à remercier personnellement Clementine, une très bonne amie qui est aussi ma correctrice, sans elle, j'aurais un peu honte de poster des chapitres pleins de fautes. Un énorme merci à toi pour ces longues discussions délirantes sur facebook et pour ton amitié sans limite. Bientôt, on se croisera, enfin je l'espère! :)**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier toutes mes lectrices. **

**Oui, toi aussi, derrière ton écran! Plus particulièrement celles qui me suivent depuis pratiquement mes débuts pour certaines, depuis très longtemps pour d'autres. Emeline et Jessica entre autre. **

**Un énorme merci aux nouvelles, il y en a tellement, je me demande parfois si vous arrivez par camions ou quoi, c'est hallucinant. MERCI. **

**Après cette longue tartine, je vous annonce qu'elle n'est pas terminée, lol!**

**Après cette fiction, j'avais prévu d'en poster une autre qui est en cours d'écriture. Sauf que cette année, je suis dans ma dernière année de bac et en Suisse, on a énormément à faire, donc un travail personnel et je suis en plein dedans actuellement. Ceci veut dire que je ne vais plus avoir de vie sociale ou presque jusqu'en février en tout cas et ensuite d'avril à juillet cela sera la même chose. **

**Avant de commencer à poster cette nouvelle fiction, je voudrais la terminer, pour que je puisse poster régulièrement. Et avec mes horaires et mon agenda de ministre, je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir toucher à mon clavier pour le plaisir. J'espère bientôt. **

**Donc, si vous n'avez plus de nouvelle de moi ici, c'est normal, je ne posterai pas beaucoup dans l'immédiat, à part si il y a un miracle qui se produit et que les journées se rallongent à 72h... Mais je resterai toujours active sur facebook. N'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur ma page ou sur Twitter pour papoter avec moi. :)**

**Cette fois, je vous laisse avec le prologue, prenez les mouchoirs vers vous!**

* * *

Stone Cold of London – Epilogue (Edward Point of View)

_Un an plus tard_

Isabella Marie Swan

1991-2013

S'est envolée trop tôt avec son petit ange

Je dépose les fleurs à terre. Cela fait six mois qu'elle est partie, mais ça fait toujours aussi mal de penser à elle. Quand elle est partie, Sam et Emily ont pris soin de moi et je ne les en remercierais jamais assez. Ils nous ont aidé, Bella et moi, quand nous avons décidé de garder le bébé. Bella a entamé une thérapie pour oublier cette affreuse histoire de viol et elle semblait aller bien. Sam m'avait embauché comme serveur et lui et Emily nous logeaient dans la chambre d'amis. Tout allait bien, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se donne la mort, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris qu'elle n'allait bien qu'en apparence.

Emily avait repris son travail de secrétaire dans le cabinet d'avocat Whitlock à l'autre bout de la ville. Je travaillais au café avec Sam, qui s'occupait de la petite Jade tout en gardant un œil sur ses clients. Bella, elle, devait se rendre à son rendez-vous chez le thérapeute et ensuite à sa consultation pour le contrôle des six mois de grossesse.

Je me rappelle avoir reçu un appel à dix-huit heures. Bella n'est jamais allée chez son thérapeute, ni à son contrôle gynécologique qui avaient lieu à la suite dans le même établissement. Trouvant ceci bizarre, j'avais demandé à Sam la permission de prendre une pause pour aller voir si Bella était en haut.

Je me rappelle avoir trouvé son corps, étendu dans la baignoire ensanglantée, diverses boîtes de médicaments traînant au sol, avec une bouteille de whisky et des lames de rasoir. Je me souviens avoir entendu Sam débarquer alors qu'il m'avait entendu hurler. Le transport en ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital me revient en mémoire. Je me rappelle des moniteurs, des bips stridents, l'arrivée en catastrophe au bloc, l'annonce que ma compagne était décédée mais que l'enfant avait été extrait d'urgence et était en vie. Adam était en vie.

J'ai été père quelques heures, père dans la douleur de perdre sa bien-aimée. L'enfant a survécu quelques heures, trop faible pour affronter le monde extérieur.

En quelques heures, mon monde s'est écroulé, il est redevenu aussi sombre qu'avant lorsque que j'étais dans la rue. Si Sam n'avait pas été là, j'aurais rejoint Bella et notre fils. Il m'en a empêché, à plusieurs reprises d'ailleurs.

Aujourd'hui, quand je repense à cette tragique journée, mon cœur se serre un peu plus. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur pour aider Bella. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

Mais à quoi bon vivre ? Quand notre raison de vivre s'en est allée ? A quoi bon tenir bon quand on espère uniquement retrouver sa moitié ? La bague que je comptais lui offrir reste à mon cou. Je tire sur la chaîne qui se brise entre mes doigts. Je dépose l'anneau sur la pierre tombale et les fleurs au pied de la sépulture. Je m'adresse une dernière fois à Bella avant de m'en aller.

Je me dirige vers la gare. Je passe, sans lever les yeux, devant le café de Sam. Je m'approche des rails. J'en suis convaincu, là où j'irai, je serai en paix avec Bella et notre enfant. Nous aurons une belle vie ailleurs, loin de la misère qui nous a été offerte sur Terre.

* * *

**Je sais je sais, c'est une triste fin. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fiction pour sa juste valeur. A une prochaine pour de nouvelles aventure. Love, Nikki**

**Message à l'attention de Bree: pour ta proposition, viens par Mp me parler, je t'écrirai un petit mot de ma part que tu pourras leur lire. **


End file.
